


Those With No Sense of Rhythm, I'm Sorry I Gotta Chop You Up

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cell Phones, Dreams, Embedded Video, Gen, Music, Omake, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Kawakami Bansai's biggest wishes: to be a successful composer and to beat Takasugi at Dancing Line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grievingcain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/gifts).



> Title: from Gakupo song "Dancing Samurai"
> 
> For those who don't know, **Dancing Line** is a smartphone rhythm game developed by Cheetah Mobile and Boombit. The objective is to tap on the screen in time with the music in order to make the running "line" dodge obstacles on its path and make it to the end. The first of the two videos embedded below is a promo video to give an overall idea of the game and the second one is the full gameplay of the level considered the hardest.

"What's wrong, Bansai? Close your mouth already. Your uvula is the last thing I want to see with my good eye." Takasugi could barely hide the triumph in his voice as he showed Bansai the latest result he got from the rhythm game.

**The Cathedral**  
10/10  
♛♛♛  
100%

"I just find it hard to believe that this is your second try." it took Bansai a great deal of effort to finally utter a comment.

"Does it matter in the least? You don't believe it, but it happened. You've seen it. You've been sitting here the whole time." Takasugi never stopped smiling as he said, the smile that was at once irritating and charming, "There's no use denying it now, I'm better at this game than you."

Bansai was silent.

"I told you, it's no use challenging me to a rhythm game." Takasugi carried on taunting, "I guess this should be obvious, but a good sense of rhythm is key in a rhythm game. If you want to beat me, you need to improve your sense of rhythm, though I admit it wouldn't be easy in your case, considering you can't even pull off a decent duet with me." he laughed, and Bansai was offended by his last remark, though he hid his emotions.

"Shinsuke." he responded, "The thing is, the beat of the song is just plain _ridiculous_ , and that's not to mention the truckloads of construction debris thrown at you from every direction. I noticed you didn't even follow the music at the 60% - 80% section."

"Do you think I didn't see the debris? Who cares about the music when it's raining bricks? Flexibility is key, Bansai. Otherwise I would have never gotten past that godforsaken hallway section!"

"But didn't you say a good sense of rhythm is key? So which one is it? Choose one already!"

"Anyway, at the end of the day, I win. You lose." Takasugi brought his face closer to Bansai's than necessary, smirking even wider — _hot dammit!_ — before abruptly pulling back, "But you know what they say. Practice makes perfect. Then you'll be able to clear that level or perform an acceptable shamisen duet with me. Especially the latter." yet another bout of annoying yet seductive laughter.

It was hard to believe, but Bansai thought he was right. He would start practicing hard at both the game _and_ the shamisen. As long as he could one day wipe that unbearably sexy smile off Takasugi's face.


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music I had in mind as I wrote this: [RISING by Yoshida Brothers](https://youtu.be/mqlsO6iP5ow)

"The _fuck_ is this?" Takasugi swore as once again, for the _umptieth_  time, the line crashed head-first into a Japanese-style building in what seemed to be a Kyoto festival setting and the rapid-fire shamisen music still pounded in his ears even as it was fading out, "The developers must be fucking _insane_! What were they thinking, choosing _your_ music? This level is fucking _impossible_!"

 **The Old Capital**  
0/10  
♕♕♕  
3%

"At first I couldn't understand why they made this the new final level, but now I think I do." said Bansai.

"What do you mean you didn't understand?"

Instead of replying, Bansai showed Takasugi his phone. The latter's eye widened; Bansai got a perfect score, three crowns and ten gems.

"Well, that's just because it's your music. You just wait. I am _definitely_ going to beat you for sure!" Takasugi hissed while Bansai smirked inwardly.

* * *

"Bansai! Bansai! Wake up!" he heard Takasugi's voice beside him, "We have to go right now. There's no time to waste."

It was all a dream, but a very good one, Bansai thought as he rubbed his eyes and put on his shades. A dream that he would surely make a reality one day.


	3. Wait, This Is Still Not Over Yet?

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!" Takasugi unleashed a barrage of obscenities at his phone, "First off, why is this story still not over yet? I thought there's already an omake! Besides, what the _fuck_ is this level? Those stupid camera angles and the line bending in such ridiculous directions… I swear, the developers were _definitely_ high when they made this level!"

 **The Maze**  
1/10  
♕♕♕  
10%

"As unbelievable as it is, I agree with you." Bansai commented, "To not make this the new final level, they _were_ high indeed."

"Wait now, don't tell me you're stuck on this level too."

Bansai quietly handed Takasugi his phone. He only scored 11% at most.

Hiding his triumph of beating Takasugi by one percent, Bansai said, "Now that we're both equally stuck, are we good now?"

Grumbling, Takasugi patted his back, "Yeah, we're good."


End file.
